


The Chief Needs a Date

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, Margaritas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Chief Needs a Date

“You need to get back out there,” Garcia said.

Emily rolled her eyes from across the room. The eye roll heard round the world. 

“What?” Garcia exclaimed. “You do.”

“I don’t need to do anything.”

Garcia smiled. “Well, of course not, you are your own woman, but ever since you broke up with Mark, you’ve been sad. If not for a date, maybe for a little sexy times.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Tara said, laughing into her stack of papers from her place at the table. 

“Maybe we can set you up,” JJ added.

Rossi nodded. “I’m sure we all have a few ideas of who we could set you up with.”

“I know I do,” Spencer said. “There’s someone in one of my lectures you would love.”

Wow, even Spencer was trying to set her up. Had she really been that insufferable since her breakup with Mark?

Emily sat down at the table. They’d decided to do their paperwork all together in the round table room today. After Tara and Spencer had been out for a while doing other things, it was their first few days back together as a unit and they’d missed each other. “Do I really need to get laid that badly?”

Everyone looked up simultaneously. “Yes.”

She sighed. “I hate dating.”

“Me too,” Matt said. “I’m so glad I’ve got Kristy.”

“Right?” JJ exclaimed. “After Will I would have no idea how to date anymore.”

Emily scowled at both married members of the team. “Thanks, guys. Rub it in.”

Matt chuckled. “Sorry, but seriously. Let us, as a team, figure out a few possible dates for you.”

Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to leave her next date or hookup to be dictated by her best friends and the people she worked with? Apparently yes. “Okay fine.”

Luke reached out and patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said. “You’re in good hands.”

“When you smirk like that I’m not so sure, Alvez.”

“Just leave it to us.”

After the rest of the team insisted that Emily leave some of the extra paperwork to be divided between them, they all put their heads to work. Everyone started throwing around names of men and women they knew that were single and might be a good fit for Emily. While they had a few names that overlapped between them, there was one that everyone agreed on - a medical examiner’s assistant by the name of Y/N Y/L/N. 

Y/N was intelligent, beautiful, just as sarcastic as Emily, hard-working, outgoing. It was a perfect match. 

“Now,” Garcia said sneakily, rubbing her hands together, “we just have to get Y/N to agree. Lemme call her.”

Everyone sat in giddy anticipation as Garcia called. “Hello, my love,” she said, putting the call an speakerphone. “How are you today?”

“I can hear the glee in your voice,” Y/N laughed. “What’s up? I’m pretty good actually.”

Garcia smiled wide, her red lipstick emphasizing the joy in her voice. “That’s fantastic to hear. You’re still single right?”

Y/N chuckled knowingly. It’s not like Garcia hadn’t tried to do this before. “Yes, I am,” she laughed. “Who do you want to set me up with this time?” Though she thought that she was only on the phone with Garcia, Y/N heard a chuckle from someone else; it was unmistakable. “You have me on speakerphone, don’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Who’s there?”

“Luke, JJ, Rossi, Matt, Spencer, Tara and myself.”

“Not Emily?”

“No, not Emily. Because…that’s who we want to set you up with.”

“Emily? Isn’t she dating Mark?”

“Not anymore.”

Garcia heard her hesitate. It didn’t take a profiler to know all those side glances Y/N gave Emily indicated some kind of an interest. “You interested?” Garcia asked. “She’s pretty and smart and badass and you’d be great together.”

“You don’t have to convince me of that,” she laughed. “You know I’ve been interested.”

“Fantastic!” Garcia replied. “So you two are going to go out on a date to the Mexican place on 8th in two days? Cool?”

“Umm yea, I guess. Question. Does Emily know about this date?”

Garcia was such a sneak. Matt took the pause in conversation to speak. “She knows about a date, but not that it’s with you.”

“What if she’s not interested in me?” Y/N squealed. “Penelope, are you insane?”

“She’s going to love you. Just go. Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No way.”

“Please, please, please?”

“Fine, but if Emily walks out on me you owe me dinner.”

“Deal.”

“I’ll call you with your reservation time soon. Love you!”

As she pulled the phone away from her ear, she heard Y/N scream. “You are going to be the death of me one day, Penelope Garcia!”

“Reservation for two,” Y/N said as she walked up to the hostess. 

The woman checked the books, but it wasn’t really necessary considering there was next to no one there yet. “You are the first to arrive,” she said. “I’ll seat you while you wait.”

Thank the gods there were some chips and salsa at the table so she could start nervous eating while she waited. After drinking it up with the BAU on a couple of occasions, she knew that Emily liked margaritas, so Y/N placed an order and fiddled with her fingers until Emily walked in.

“Y/N!” Emily exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Apparently, Garcia and the team had truly set Emily up on a blind date. “I’m on a date,” Y/N said with a smile.

“Really? The team set me up on one. I’m supposed to meet them here.”

“I know.”

The two stared at each other momentarily until Y/N lifted the margarita up to Emily’s face. “They set us up?” Emily asked. “Why didn’t they just tell me?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed, “but I got us drinks.”

Sitting down at the table, Emily brought the drink to her lips, took a sip and sighed gratefully. “I liked you before, but I like you even more now.”


End file.
